Colourful life
by Dolphin4444wssc
Summary: Percy's relationship with his father could be described as, colourful.


Percy Weasley stood in his new apartment. Everything was perfect. He'd been promoted at work, he'd got his own place to live and his life was on track. There was only one problem. And it was standing right in front of him.

Arthur Weasley was standing in front of him, yelling loudly.

"I can't believe you would do this to us. You would rather betray your own family than annoy the ministry!"

"I would rather stick with the ministry because they are right!" Percy retaliated. He was getting fed up of this. His family would rather think rashly and jump to conclusions than look at all of the logical possibilities first. They were clearly delusional.

"The ministry are just hiding the truth and by doing that putting people in danger. They are just scared to admit that he is back!"

"He is not back!"

Arthur sighed. "I'm fed up of this. I'm fed up of arguing with my own son, I'm fed up with all of it. I can't persuade you to see the truth, so I'm going to give up. Tell the ministry that they've brainwashed you well." With that, he left, slamming the door behind him.

Percy sat on the sofa, exhausted. He loved his family dearly, but they were too stubborn to admit that they were wrong. His father was the worst. They're relationship was very, colourful, to say the least. It was almost like a rainbow of emotions. The earliest memory that he had was of a beautiful summer's day…

* * *

**[Flashback]**

**A three year old Percy ran around the garden, chasing a large bee. He loved days like this, not a cloud in the sky and a whole world of excitement. He ran forward, trying to catch up, when he heard a noise behind him. He turned around, but saw nothing, so turned back to continue his chase, only to find that the bee had disappeared.**

**All of a sudden, he felt something launch itself at him, and he fell to the ground. The thing started to tickle him, and he couldn't help but laugh, the very ticklish young boy was soon out of breath, so after a few minutes. Once Percy regained his breath, he turned around to see who had attacked him.**

"**Dad! Not fair! You made me lose Mr Bumble!"**

"**I'm sorry Perce, but I had to come out to fetch you and thought that I'd give you a little surprise."**

"**It wasn't a little surprise; it was a very big surprise."**

"**Indeed it was. Now, mummy says that unless you want to starve, you must come indoors for lunch."**

"**Can I come back outside after?"**

"**Of course, Perce." **

**Percy took his father's hand and went back inside where Molly was looking after the 1 year old twins who were, once again, throwing food.**

**[End of flashback]**

* * *

Percy sighed. That had been one of the happier memories. He had loved being that age. Although the war was still going on, it had quietened and was coming to a close. Of course, being so young and naïve, he did not understand fully what was happening, which made him even more carefree. Of course, it wasn't always like that between him and his father. There were some bad times too.

* * *

**[Flashback]**

**A 10 year old Percy was playing quidditch with Fred and George. They were pretty good, for their age. He was terrible and knew he would never get the hang of this sport. Sure, he loved to watch it, but to actually play it? No way. He was only taking part now so that Fred and George wouldn't fill his bedroom with mouse traps – again.**

**Suddenly he saw an apple being launched over the hedge and heading down to the village below. Knowing that they were in trouble, Fred and George scarpered, leaving a confused Percy to deal with and angry Arthur Weasley who was storming over.**

"**Honestly Percy! That's the second time this week. I expected better from you. I mean, Fred or George I could understand, but I didn't think that you would be foolish enough to let that happen."**

"**But I didn't! It wasn't me!"**

"**I don't want to hear excuses Percy, go to your room."**

**At this point, Percy started to get very annoyed. "But I didn't do it."**

"**Percy, go to your room, now."**

"**Don't tell me what to do!"**

"**You will go to your room or I will ground you for the rest of the summer."**

"**Fine!" Percy stormed off, making sure that everyone could hear the backdoor slam. Sometimes he really hated his family, especially his dad. He would never listen. Whenever anything happened, he would always get the blame. Bill and Charlie were far to 'mature' to do anything like that, Fred and George had the knack of hiding and Ron and Ginny were 'too young' to do anything like that. So, naturally, Percy got told off.**

**Although, maybe he didn't mind it, Percy thought as he sat in his small bedroom. When he was yelled at was the only time he would get any attention. Bill was the star pupil, Charlie was the star quidditch player, Fred and George were the star quidditch players, Ron was the 'absolute angel', Ginny was the apple in her mother's eye and Percy was the nobody. He was the invisible child. He was the one they didn't want. He was the one they hated.**

**Percy wished he leave behind his family. He wished he could live alone. He wished they would leave him.**

**[End of flashback]**

* * *

_Ironic, isn't it._ Percy thought to himself. _I've finally gotten everything that I wanted. Leave family behind, check. Live alone, check. Family leaving him, check. And yet I was happier than I am now. When you're little, you fall out because of a misaimed apple. Now our family has been torn apart so easily by a dead person._

Percy knew that after this, it would be so hard for his family to be fixed, but he knew it had to happen as much as he hated them for listening to Harry Potter, they were still his family. _I guess I'm in for a long wait then. _Percy stood up and went to get himself a drink.

* * *

**A/N: written for round 1 of the quidditch League Fanfction Competition. Prompts were "Don't tell me what to do!", colourful and tickle/ish.**


End file.
